1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electric rotating machine mounted on a vehicle such as a passenger car.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an electric rotating machine including a stator winding constituted of U-shaped conductor segments joined by welding to one another. For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-209956. The electric rotating machine disclosed in this patent document is increased in rigidity of the coil end on the side of the turn portions to improve vibration-resistance by setting the pitch of the coil end formed by the turn portions of the conductor segments on the side of the turn portions narrower than the N-S magnetic pole pitch. More specifically, the interval in the circumferential direction between two conductors connected to one turn portion of one U-shaped conductor segment is set to 150 degrees in electrical angle which is narrower than the N-S magnetic pole pitch equal to 180 degrees in electrical angle.
However, the above conventional electric rotating machine has a problem in that since the pitch of the coil end on the welded side of the conductor segments opposite to the coil end on the side of the turn portions is set to 180 degrees, the distance between the end surface of the stator core and each welded portion is large, the vibration-resistance of the coil end on the welded side is lowered. This problem increases when the conductor segments are thick and heavy to carry a large current.